The Accidental Matchmaker
by DreamWeaver44
Summary: When a deaf owl wrongly overhears a young child's plea, two people are brought together through letters. Slash.


**I do not own Harry Potter. With that said, this little fic kind of came out of nowhere. If any of you have been keeping up with A Change in Plans, or rather, waiting for an update, you've probably realized that I'm at a bit of a writers block. Which is why when this idea hit me, I ran with it. Sorry for any mistakes, it's un-beated and I've been pushing it out rather quickly and am excited to finally have something to publish. Anyways, please let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Gus was a rather old owl. He knew it, but he rather thought that instead of sending him away, his old master could have at least kept him around. Perched on the tree branch, he hooted mournfully and tucked his beak under his wing, falling into a light sleep.<p>

The abrupt sound of a door closing startled him from his doze, nearly sending him off his branch. Flapping his wings to regain his balance, his aged ears caught only half the words being hissed into the still night.

"And stay out!….have…ruining…for me!" Head tilted to the side curiously, Gus's eyes easily focused in on the small figure and the larger one, who Gus thought was the person speaking. The door banged shut behind the larger one as he stomped his way back inside. Eyes zeroing in on the smaller figure, he watched as the small one shivered, curling tighter into himself. The snow on the ground surely had to be cold, and the owl cocked his head to the side curiously. The small on stood, his breath easily visible in the cold night. As the small one made his way around the side of the house, pausing to peer into a window, Gus took flight to see what the small one was doing.

Settling onto another branch, Gus watched as the small one approached a box attached to the side of the house. Curiously, Gus watched as a letter was pulled from somewhere. He strained his ears as the small one began to whisper.

"There's only one…I…want. Please…S….C-us…get…letter." With sudden insight, Gus nearly hooted in excitement. He knew who the letter was being sent too! Although why the small one was putting the letter in a box was a mystery. Where was the small one's owl? Watching as the small one made his way back around the house, Gus took incentive.

His old master had frequently needed letters sent to a Severus Snape. Gus rather liked those trips, as the Potions Master allowed him to rest and tipped well before sending him back on his way. Rather unlike his old master, who had been especially harsh with him.

Taking flight, he gingerly landed on the edge of the strange box, carefully nudging the lid open with his beak. Grabbing the letter, Gus took to the air, flying his way towards the great school.

* * *

><p>Sighing in irritation, Severus Snape allowed his head to hit his desk, his headache pounding forcefully behind his eyes. Having just returned from a meeting with Dumbledore, his mind was full of the subtle manipulations and careful wording the Headmaster had used. He had spent nearly an hour already thinking, trying to unravel exactly what the meaning to the meeting had been. He was still unsuccessful.<p>

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound against one of the few windows in his quarters. Standing, Severus found himself furious in that instant. Storming to the window, he threw it open, then had to duck abruptly as a gray owl hurtled through the now open window.

With a snarl, Severus turned, wand out and ready to curse the owl that had interrupted his stressful evening, when he realized exactly which owl it was. Lucius Malfoy's. Gus, if he remembered correctly. The one owl Narcissa had allowed Draco to name. With a deep sigh, Severus sunk back into his seat, reaching forward to gently stroke down the owl's back. The owl was rather old, if he remember, and Severus was slightly surprised to realize that Lucius still used the owl. He could also faintly remember the owl having a slight hearing problem, which had resulted in quite a few hazardous situations for the senior Malfoy.

"What do you have there, Gus?" Gently freeing the letter that was clutched in the owl's beak, Severus absently grabbed a treat from one of his drawers and flipped it towards the messenger. Despite it's hearing problem, it's eyesight was still strong, which was proved as it expertly caught the treat from midair and swallowed it back.

Curiously studying the letter, the first thing Severus noticed was that the paper was nowhere near the quality that Lucius usually used. Flipping it over, Severus noticed instantly that there must've been some sort of mistake. Scrawled in shaky handwriting were the words _Santa Clause. North Pole. _There was no return address. With a snort, Severus tossed the letter on his desk and leaned back in his chair, studying the owl curiously. No doubt the old owl had misheard something and had assumed the letter was intended for himself. Shaking his head, Severus pulled forward his lesson plans for the school year.

Just as he leaned over to begin working, Gus began hooting. Sitting up, he glared at the owl.

"Go on then. No return letter. Shoo." Even after waving his hand at the owl, the stubborn bird refused to leave, and his hoots increased in sound and intensity, until Severus could feel his headache beginning to pound again with increasing force. Finally, he gave in with a quiet snarl.

"Fine! I will read the bloody letter!" Snatching the letter up, he harshly ripped it open. With impatient movements, he pulled out a very curious piece of paper, which finally caused Severus to pause. Lined paper. The last time Severus had encountered it had been back in grade school, in the Muggle world. Brow wrinkled, Severus gently smoothed out the letter and bent over to read.

_Deer Santa,_

_I now I am a bad boy. Uncle Vernon always says so. But I have ben reelly good this year and I hope that you wood please bring me at leest one thing. Dudley always gets so many, and I just want one thing. Even if its coal, like Aunt Tuna says bad boys get. Please, Santa, just this one thing. _

_Boy_

Severus felt his heart stutter momentarily. The scrawl was nearly illegible, but years of trying to decipher hundreds of students handwriting, Severus could piece together what the boy meant. And it pained him, greatly. It reminded him of a small, dark haired boy, begging his mother for just one magical thing, even if it was only a chocolate frog, which he knew only from stories. His father had heard, however, and quickly put an end to the wish. Christmas that year had not been a pleasant one.

Gently setting the letter down, Severus absently stroked at his bottom lip in thought. He spared a glance at Gus, who appeared to be watching him with wise eyes. Reaching for a piece of parchment, Severus dipped his quill into the ink pot and began writing.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve and Harry was outside again, shivering in his tattered clothing. Huddling in on himself, he wished desperately for something to happen, something to distract him from the body numbing cold. His fingers were turning blue, his feet frozen in the worn out sneakers on his feet. At least he had been allowed to grab them this time, only after Aunt Petunia had thrown a fit about taking him to the doctor after seeing the state of his feet from standing barefoot in the snow. Luckily, he still had ten toes.<p>

The near silent sound of beating wings drew Harry's attention and he watched in astonishment as an owl landed on a the birdbath in front of him. The owl gingerly held out his leg, where a letter appeared to be tied.

Brow wrinkled, Harry hesitantly took a step forward and reached out a shaking hand, astonished when the bird made no move to fly away. Hand still shaking, he settled his fingertips on the birds back, feeling the silky feathers twitch slightly underneath his fingers.

"Is that…is that for me?" Harry question, voice hesitant. The owl blinked clear blue eyes at him, before shaking it's leg slightly. Still unsure of himself, Harry gently untied the letter, fingering the soft tie as he stared down at the letter, eyes wide. On the front, Harry was able to make out his name in the dim light.

His eyes widened even further and he had to hold in a sudden shout of excitement. Without warning he turned and darted around the house, towards the street lights. The owl gave a hoot of surprise and took flight, following the boy.

Standing underneath the nearest street lamp, Harry caressed the parchment. The paper was fine, his name written in the center in spiky letters. With gentle fingers he turned the letter over and eased the letter open. Pulling out the paper inside, Harry spread it open with surprising gentleness for a child his age.

_I was glad to receive your letter. No child deserves no presents on Christmas. Included in the letter is your present, please enjoy it. I would rather like if you wrote me back and if you would answer a question for me. How old are you? Please enjoy your Christmas. _

_Santa. _

Harry's eyes widened in surprised delight at the words. Luckily, his reading skills were much better than his spelling and after only a few stumbles, he had been able to make out Santa's words. Carefully he tipped the envelope over and to his delight, a piece of candy fell out. It appeared to be chocolate, and Harry felt a wide grin settle onto his face. Dudley was always eating candy of some sort, and chocolate seemed to be his favorite. Harry had never tried chocolate before.

Carefully refolding the letter, Harry placed it back into the envelope and stared down at the candy. It was shaped into a frog, which Harry found delightful. Opening the small package, he very carefully broke off a third of the frog and lifted it to his mouth, placing the candy on his tongue.

Eyes closing in surprised delight, Harry let out a small moan at the taste, his taste buds tingling. He savored his first piece of chocolate for as long he could, until the candy was merely an aftertaste at the back of his throat. Then he slipped the rest of the frog and the letter into his pants, tucking them carefully against his skin. Turning to face the owl, Harry spoke quietly.

"I'll send something back as soon as I can." He whispered, before tromping his way back around the house. The grin stayed on Harry's face the rest of the night, even as his lips began to turn blue and he shivered as the cold settled into his bones. When the door was finally opened and he was allowed back inside with the departure of the Dursley's guests, his grin had finally left, but the smile stayed firmly in his heart.

* * *

><p>When Severus received the next letter, he found with startling clarity that he was looking forward to the boy's writing. Accepting the letter from Gus, who hooted fondly in greeting, Severus opened the envelope and quickly scanned the words once, before forcing himself to slow and go back over them again.<p>

_Deer Santa,_

_I didn't now that you wood write back! Thank you for the candy, it was my first time having any. Only Dudley can have candy, I am a bad boy and don't get any. Do you send all letters by owl? That's so cool! I wish I had a pet, but Im not a loud to have any. I still have the candy, Im trying to make it last for a reelly long time. Im for. Please write again, Santa._

_Boy_

This time, Severus noticed the signature and again, an odd feeling overcame him. Again, his letter brought back painful memories of his own childhood and he found himself worried. As he had written in his letter, no child deserved to live like he had. He had to find out the boy's name and do something about this. The fact that the child still had the candy, it being nearly a week after Christmas, warmed Severus's heart, and worried him in the same moment. Any other child Severus knew, including his own godson, gobbled candy down immediately, hardly worried about make it last for a while.

However, at four, it was surprise that the child could write in surprisingly legitimate sentences. Added to the fact that Severus was beginning to wonder if this child was being abused. Severus went cold.

Pulling out a piece of parchment again, Severus settled in to write his response.

* * *

><p>Gus happily hooted his greeting to the small boy as he landed on the tree branch. He had become rather familiar with this little boy, and he had come to expect no treat, although the boy was always ready with gentle fingers to stroke him and allowed him to rest as long as he wished. The snow was finally off the ground now, which relieved Gus. He rather disliked the nights when he sat and watched the small one shiver, wondering why Severus Snape never thought to help warm the child. He gathered, that from the amount of letters he flew back and forth, that they were becoming quite close. Much like his old Master and Severus Snape had once been.<p>

Allowing the boy to take the letter from his leg, Gus watched as the boy eagerly tore into the envelope and pulled out the letter. After scanning the contents, the boy gasped in surprised. Tipping the letter over, Gus watched as something that flashed silver in the bright light of summer fell into the small one's hands. The boy quickly tucked the letter away, his hands gentle as he untangled the chain and held the gift aloft. Gus felt a burst of happiness at the boy's expression. The boy's bottom lip began to quiver and a tear escape. Gus became worried for a moment, before the small one clutched the necklace close to his chest, seeming to gather himself. Carefully clasping the necklace around his neck, Gus peered close and felt amusement. The charm was of a small snake, with a bright green jewel for an eye.

"Santa said it's for protection. He said it would help me against my relatives. And that if I ever need him, I can say a special word and that I'll be sent to him! Isn't that great, Gus?" The small one burst out. Gus gave a low hoot in response. He was used to this routine by now. With no one to talk to, the small on often regaled him with tales of what Severus Snape wrote. Despite the fact that Gus often missed a lot of the conversation, he knew that the small one enjoyed speaking with him, so he allowed the boy's words to drift through him. He was just glad that the small one finally had himself a friend.

* * *

><p>Seven years later, Severus received a letter, just as he usually did. Pushing aside his attempts at lesson plans for this school year, he eagerly accepted the letter from Gus, who was almost completely deaf now. Only the familiarity of the path from Hogwarts to Little Whinging, Surrey kept him delivering the letters. With a heavy sigh, Severus flipped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. The scrawled handwriting, which had gradually become slightly more clear, but was still near illegible, had become familiar. At least the boy's spelling had gotten better.<p>

Severus's first indication that something was wrong was that there was no greeting. Even after all the years that had passed, the boy, whose name he still did not know, he had been addressed as Santa. Worriedly, Severus began to read.

_Who are you? Today at school, Dudley and his gang cornered me. The called me a baby, said that I still believed in Santa. Turns out, Dudley found me writing a letter to you, only the words Dear Santa down. They teased me, telling me that Santa wasn't real, that Santa was for babies. I got angry, and hit Dudley. They chased me, and when they finally caught me, Dudley's friends held me down and Dudley just kept hitting him. A teacher had to pull him off. Later that night, Uncle Vernon laid into me. It's pure luck that I'm able to write this. I think Uncle Vernon did something serious to my shoulder. It aches and hurts to touch. Luckily, it doesn't bother my writing hand. I didn't cry though. Later when I was in my cupboard, I did, but only cause I knew that Dudley had been right. When Uncle Vernon learned of why I had hit Dudley, he sneered and said that of course Santa wasn't real. Was this all a joke? _

_Boy_

Severus's heart stopped for one awful minute and his mind went entirely blank. He had cherished these letters between him and this mysterious boy. Despite keeping up the appearance of Santa, Severus had somehow known that this day would come. In fact, considering the household the boy lived in, Severus was lucky this had continued for so long. He had known Santa wasn't real from the start. His father had quickly hashed any fantasy's Severus had once held about Christmas morning and presents from Santa.

However, when he read the words about the beating he had received, his anger grew hot and heavy in his chest, and impulsively, he sent out a wild burst of magic at the wall. The wards of Hogwarts easily accepted the burst of magic, leaving only a faint scent of something burnt in the air. Closing his eyes, Severus forced himself to breath through his anger. He forced himself to think logically.

With his knowledge of the abuse the boy suffered, Severus knew that the boy was good at keeping secrets. What would the harm be of telling the boy the truth? That Severus was actually a wizard, and could do magic. He would either be disbelieving, or would readily accept it and keep his secret. Plus, it would make things more easy when Severus finally managed to learn the boy's name and could collect him from his relatives house. Severus had every intention of taking the boy as soon as he could. When he had first decided to respond to the heartfelt wish of a simply Christmas present, Severus had never expected to become to actually care for the child. Thinking back, he supposed it should have been obvious. He had sent the child a portkey for Merlin's sake! While he had never once arrived unexpectedly, Severus had constantly been aware that the child just might.

Taking a deep breath, Severus pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write down his response.

_Dear child,_

_My real name is Severus Snape, and no, this has not been a joke to me, nor has it ever been. When I received your first letter, a mix up if there ever was one, I read it only because Gus would not leave me alone until I did. Your words reminded me of my own childhood, a time when I too, received no Christmas gifts. On a chance, I sent you back a letter and our correspondence began. I must admit that I thought if I gave up the ruse of being Santa that you would stop writing, and by that time, I had come to rely on your words to cheer me up. My life has never been easy, and I feel that I can admit why. You must, however, promise to never, on any circumstances, share what I am about to share with you. This must remain between us, because if it ever gets out, I will bear full repercussions. _

_I am a wizard. Magic is real. This, in itself may come as a shock to you, but I beg you to continue on with this letter. Not only am I a wizard, I am a professor at the esteemed school Hogwarts. I teach Potions, a very delicate art that requires much concentration. I have no doubt that you still do not believe me, so in this letter, I will include yet another chocolate frog, this time however, I will not tamper with it. In the Wizarding World, chocolate frogs move. They will hop away as soon as the package is opened. For years I have been spelling them so they would not give away my secret. I rather hope that this is proof enough, and if it is not, I have no other way to prove myself. With this secret, however, I must ask that you share your name with me. For whatever reasons, you have kept it to yourself, and while I have respected that and kept my own name to myself, I feel as if we can finally step past those days when you signed your letters with 'Boy'. _

_Write back as soon as you are able, Gus will await your reply like usual. If you wish to not write back, simply tell Gus that. I can admit that he probably will not leave for some time, but eventually he should come back and I will know your answer. _

_With care, _

_Professor Severus Snape. _

Carefully folding up the letter, he placed it in an envelope and including the chocolate frog as promised. His heart rate increased as he tied the letter to Gus's leg and watched it sail out of his window. He felt as if his livelihood depended on the child's answer, and the feeling was disconcerting.

Pulling his lesson plans back to him, Severus forced himself to focus on them. According to Dumbledore, this was the year that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts and Severus was hardly looking forward to the brats arrival. With a sneer, he picked up his quill and began writing.

* * *

><p>Harry received his next letter on July 30th. After quickly reading the rather lengthy response, he felt his breath leave him in a near silent exhale. Harry was rather unsure of himself. While the feeling was hardly unfamiliar to him, he had never once felt unsure concerning his letters with Santa. Or Severus, was it was. Severus Snape. What an odd name it was. Harry supposed it was probably some sort of wizard thing, to name someone so oddly. Despite his misgivings, he carefully shook out the chocolate frog, and ignoring Severus's warning about the frogs moving, he tore open the package and was astonished when the frog immediately jumped away. Scrambling after it, Harry easily caught the candy in his hands and brought the close to his face in astonishment. In his cupped hands, the frog was still struggling. Breaking off a piece as he usually did, the frog immediately stilled. Harry felt rather faint.<p>

Shakily he sank to the ground, the grass warm beneath him. His back gave a slight twinge, but he ignored it, just as he ignored the ache that had yet to leave his shoulder. Holding the now broken frog in his hands, Harry stared down at it. Hesitantly he placed the chocolate on his tongue and the soft moan that left his lips was usual. He had never gotten over the taste of chocolate. It tasted exactly the same as it always had.

Pulling Severus's letter back to him, Harry read it over another time, this time, more slowly. It hardly seemed possible, but the frog had moved. He didn't think he could ever forget that. And aside from that, when had Severus ever lied to him? He had been the only person Harry ever felt he could honestly talk to. When Harry first admitted that he lived under the cupboard because he didn't deserve the second bedroom, the man's response had returned nearly instantly, with an angry reply that he deserved that and so much more. Harry found in that moment that he couldn't _not _believe Severus. This man was his only friend. His savior.

Reaching up, Harry's hand closed around the snake charm. Somehow, pure luck really, he had managed to keep the necklace. It hadn't been discovered by Uncle Vernon and it was his most prized possession, followed closely by every letter he had ever received from Severus.

Getting up, Harry settled against the side of the house, moving out of the harsh sun and into the shadows. Mentally he began formulating his response, eager to write back to the one man who understood him.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry quickly scrawled out his response in the fading light of the day. At the end, after hesitating for a slight moment, he signed his name. Harry Potter. Sliding his small window open, he whistled for Gus and quickly sent the letter off, a weight seeming to have been lifted from his shoulders.<p>

Crawling onto his cot, he curled up and fell asleep to dreams of a tall, dark haired man coming to save him, taking him away from the Dursley's forever. Unknown to Harry, someone was coming to take him away, but it wasn't a tall, dark haired man, instead, a tall, half giant.

* * *

><p>Gus flew the path easily. He stared straight ahead, his only goal in mind to get back to Severus Snape with this precious bundle. He sensed that this letter was more important than the others, just as he had known that the last letter from Severus had changed something.<p>

So focused on his flight, Gus never noticed the storm clouds he entered. It was too late that he noticed and by that time, he was already in the center of the whirling clouds. The rain fell around him, obscuring his vision and Gus slowed slightly, trying to keep himself steady. The wind threw him around harshly and Gus felt worried in that moment. Not for his own safety, but only that he would not be able to deliver the letter.

It was a freak accident. An occurrence that hardly ever happened. A bolt of lightning appeared and with a sickening crack, Gus was hit. With one final, pained hoot he stopped flying, loosing altitude quickly. He landed in a forest, feathers flaming. With a crash, he landed on the forest floor, the falling rain quickly putting out the fire. It made no difference, Gus was already dead. The letter still tied tightly around his leg.

* * *

><p>On July 31st, a letter was shoved through the Dursley's mail slot. As Harry grabbed the mail, he found the letter. His heart rate skyrocketed at the sight of his name, and at first he thought it was from Severus, until he realized it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Frowning, Harry opened, ignoring for a moment that the Dursley's could easily find him and see him with mail, something that he definitely wasn't allowed. He had only gotten through the words congratulations when the letter was snatched from his hand from a sneering Dudley.<p>

Two nights later, Hagrid found Harry on the small island Uncle Vernon had stubbornly taken them to. Harry found that not only was he incredibly excited to learn that he was a wizard, he was also slightly worried. Despite the other letter's coming for him, he had not received a reply from Severus. His fears finally melted away though, when Hagrid mentioned the name of the school, Hogwarts, the very same school that Severus worked out. With new enthusiasm, Harry followed after Hagrid to get his school supplies.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office, Severus raked a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Gus had not returned with a letter. Despite it only being two days since he had sent his own, he had thought that after his admission that the child would respond quickly. He didn't like to think that the boy didn't believe him and had cut off their correspondence.<p>

Slumping down in his seat, Severus sipped at his whiskey, his mind running. The beginning of the year was fast approaching, and Severus dreaded it with each day that passed. Harry Potter's letter had been sent off, Dumbledore had cheerfully informed him. The Boy Who Lived would be attending Hogwarts, there was now no doubt of it, no way to ignore the fact that the spoiled brat would soon be in the same castle.

With a heavy sigh, Severus set aside his glass and leaned forward, his head resting on his desk. He suddenly seemed to feel incredibly old. Here he was, worried that his only friend, an eleven year old boy, would not respond to his letter. Forcing himself up, he rolled his eyes, appalled at his own behavior. Standing abruptly, he stalked over to his couch, settling onto it and pulling his book towards him. Flipping it open, he picked up where he had last left off, forcing his worries away.

* * *

><p>September 1st had finally arrived and Harry was more excited than he could ever remember being. There was only one time that had ever compared, when he had received his first response from Severus, and every letter that followed. The thought brought his mind back to the sinking feeling in his stomach. Despite his excitement, he could not force himself to forget that Severus had not responded to his letter. Maybe Severus wanted nothing to do with him? According to Hagrid, he was very popular in the Wizarding World, maybe Severus knew who he was and hated him? It was the only logical answer that Harry could come up with.<p>

As Harry ran through the barrier, which had been pointed out by a rather kind red-haired woman, Harry forced himself to calm down. If Severus truly disliked him, then there was no way he would listen to Harry when they met. However, his thoughts still did not stop the rising hope in his chest. He was mere hours away from finally meeting Severus.

* * *

><p>Sitting up at the Head Table, Severus sneered with every first year that entered a house other than Slytherin. When the name Harry Potter was called, he felt the force of his sneer increase, to the point that Albus softly cleared his throat. Forcing his features back into an unreadable mask, Severus watched as the Hat was placed on the boy's head. A deafening silence settled over the Great Hall.<p>

"Gryffindor!" Beside him, Albus let out a small sigh of relief, which only Severus caught. He threw the Headmaster a sharp glance, but the mean skillfully avoided his gaze.

As soon as the sorting finished, Dumbledore gave his speech and food appeared. Severus ate mechanically and watched as the first owl's arrived, swooping through the Great Hall to the excited chatter of the student body. Despite himself, Severus felt his hope grow with each passing minute, only to crash down, burning, when Gus never entered. The boy probably hated him. Hated that he had been lied to all along. Severus knew that he would've.

Standing abruptly, Severus swept from the Hall, ignoring the newest DADA professor, a right fool if he ever saw one, ask what his problem was. The ache that had settled in the area of his chest was answer enough, although only Severus was aware of it. Unknown to Severus, startling green eyes were trained on his back, widened in adoration and wonder.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry could hardly hold back his excitement. Despite the absence of Gus and a letter from Severus, Harry found himself eager. From the timetable his new Head of House had handed him, he had Potion's first. He knew that Severus taught Potions. Harry easily ignored the fact that his name had been called for the entire Great Hall to hear, and that Severus had heard it then as well and yet had not stopped to speak with him when he had swept from the Hall gracefully. He had probably only been busy.<p>

With each passing minute, his patience left until he finally dragged his new friend, a Ron Weasley, away from his food hastily. Claiming that he didn't want to be late, they dashed through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for the Potion's room. Harry let out a relieved sigh of air at the sight of it at last. His excitement reached a fevered pitch. On the other side of that door was Severus. His Severus.

* * *

><p>Standing in his office, Severus listened as the classroom on the other side of the wall slowly filled. The first years nervous chatter was clearly heard as the sound level gradually increased. As at last, the bell rang and the door automatically slammed shut, stopping any late student from entering, Severus took a deep breath, a sneer settling over his face automatically. Harry Potter was in his first hour class. On the other side of the wall. Taking another steadying breath, Severus entered in his usual dramatic way.<p>

During his usual speech, the same speech had administered to every first year class, he found that Potter's green gaze, so bright and so much like Lily's, was trained on him intently, seemingly watching his every move. Hanging onto his every word. Surprised, Severus felt a moments pleasure that he, Death Eater Severus Snape, could so impress the Boy Who Lived. Startled by his own reaction, Severus covered it up the only way he knew how. He attacked the boy verbally.

At his first potion related question, the boy's eyes grew confused. Shaking his head, the boy admitted in a small voice that he didn't know the answer. With his second question, which Severus knew that no first year would rightfully know, the boy's eyes seemed to grow even more confused, and they widened even further. Gaze trained fully on the boy, Severus never noticed the confused glances that were being exchanged by the rest of the class. Only one hand remained stubbornly in the air at his questions, and already Severus was hardly surprised that Hermione Granger was the only one who knew the answer. Severus found it unsurprising the she knew these answers, even though the questions were things he taught in his fourth year classes.

As he hissed out words, insulting not only the boy, but the boy's intelligence as well, he was surprised to see the boy's eyes grow misty. Severus thought he detected betrayal, in those bright green eyes, alongside incredible pain and a slight fear. As a single tear slipped down the boy's cheek, Severus ended his speech, breathing heavily. Straightening, he ignored the deafening silence in the room, broke by a single sniffle from Potter. Spinning, Severus forced his mind to focus on his class and mechanically went through the motions of teaching.

It was only later, after eating dinner in the Great Hall, that Severus allowed himself to think of the look in those eyes. The heartbreaking way the boy had stared at him, the crystalline tear that had slipped from those green, green eyes. He found, in that moment, that he felt a sliver of guilt. With a harsh exhale, he pushed it away, making himself think of the times James Potter and Sirius Black had physically hurt him and emotionally scarred him. He slept fitfully that night.

* * *

><p>Head buried in his pillow, Harry felt another wave of tears wash down his face. It was early now, very early in the morning, but still, Harry found himself crying silently in his bed. The curtains were pulled closed, the wonders of the Wizarding World locked outside of them. Too bad the harsh words spoken by Severus could not be forgotten as well.<p>

Curling in on himself, one question kept repeating in his mind. Why? After everything they had shared, every letter they had wrote, why would Severus act like this. Only one answer came to Harry. His Severus hated him. No, not his Severus. Professor Snape. Professor Snape hated him. Harry cried silently into the morning hours, and when Ron worriedly called his name, he hastily scrubbed at his face before emerging, feeling the weight of the world settle on his shoulders. Closing off his heart, Harry knew that he only had one option if he wanted to remain unscathed. Forget about his Severus. Forget about the concerned letters, the gifts sent to him. Forget that his Severus had ever cared.

* * *

><p>It was Harry's third year at Hogwarts, and things were not going well. After fighting off the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and not to mention learning that he could speak with snakes, another similarity between him and Voldemort, Harry had wanted nothing more than a quiet school year. However, his dreams were crushed with the arrival of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With it, his name came out of the Goblet, and Harry realized that he would probably never have a normal life. Unwillingly, his memory went to his letters to Severus, who at the time, he had thought was Santa. Pushing the thought away, Harry turned the golden egg around in his hands.<p>

To be honest, he really didn't want to deal with all of this. He wished that he could just bury the egg somewhere and forget about it, much as he had done with thoughts of Severus. Berating himself again, Harry finally began stripping down. Naked, he slipped into the water and listened to the song. After several minutes of thinking, Harry realized that he was going to need to practice his swimming skills.

* * *

><p>Severus growled angrily to himself as his Potion's supply room alarm went off, <em>again.<em> Someone had been stealing ingredients since the beginning of the year. Worriedly, Severus had noticed that the ingredients were commonly found in Polyjuice. After expressing his worry to Dumbledore, and being brushed off, Severus had set up extra wards.

Arriving at his supply room, Severus entered and quickly sent out a searching spell. Gillyweed. He was missing gillyweed. His eyes narrowing, Severus's mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that Harry Potter had taken it. He knew the details of the Second Task, and knew well enough that the other contestants would not dare to steal from him.

With a snarl, he spun and stalked from his supply room, with one place in mind. Gryffindor Tower.

Upon arrival, he quickly snapped at the portrait that he need to see Potter, and had to wait a rather long time before the boy appeared. Sneering, Severus watched as Potter stumbled coming out of the portrait hole, his face flushing. Standing before Severus, Potter nervously began to wring his hands, and Severus held back a snort.

"Where is it Potter? I know you stole from my supply room and I demand that you return the gillyweed."

* * *

><p>Harry felt his brow wrinkle. Glancing up at the Professor, he took in the hate in those dark eyes and held back a wince. Even after all this time, after every theory he had made up to make himself feel better, it still hurt to have such a dark look directed at him. The man's scathing words hardly helped.<p>

In genuine confusion, Harry finally shook his head. Before he could speak, however, Severus jumped on the motion.

"Stop lying! The gillyweed is missing and I know you are the one who snuck in and took it! Return it at once!" Frowning, Harry finally managed to edge in his reply.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't stolen anything from your supply room." At his admission, Severus seemed to grow even angrier. With a low snarl, Severus stepped even closer. To Harry's astonishment, he found Severus reaching out and gripping him by the front of his school robes. Harry was lifted clean off the floor and pressed against the wall behind him, with Severus pressing up against his chest. His Professor's hot breath wafted over his skin as the man hissed out his next words.

"I am sick and tired of your little games, Potter. I will not listen to another lie from your mouth. I want the gillyweed returned." When Harry shook his head again, Severus pulled him back and slammed him against the wall, loosing his control. Harry's head knocked painfully against the stone wall and his vision wavered for a moment.

"But sir, I really don't have it! I don't even know what gillyweed is!" Harry insisted. If Severus had been listening, he would've easily heard the sincerity in the boy's voice, but he was gone to his rage. He had suffered for years under this brat's father and his merry band of Mauraders. In Severus's mind, it was finally time to get even for every misdeed done to him.

Pulling back, he shoved the boy into the wall again, and once again, Harry's head bounced off the cold stones. His vision wavered for a second time, longer than the first, before slowly focusing back into place. He found that Severus was growling, and the man's magic seemed to be pulling his skin taunt. For the first time, Harry found himself truly afraid of Severus. Truly afraid of what this man could do to him. It was in that moment that Harry snapped. That he realized that this man was a completely different person from the man who had continued sending him letters under the name Santa. For whatever reason, Severus had changed. And Harry had had enough of it.

Just as Severus pulled Harry away from the wall to slam him against it yet another time, Harry's magic burst from his body. Severus was thrown away from him, crashing into the opposite wall and sinking to the ground, dazed. Glancing up, Severus felt a tiny sliver of fear entire his heart. This was no longer a boy standing over him, but a young man.

With his wand held loosely in his hand, and his magic swirling his hair away from his face, Harry was a vision of power. His green eyes stared straight at Severus, and for a moment, Severus felt as if Harry were reading his thoughts. Reinforcing his shields before he realized how absurd the idea of that was, Severus shook his head and began to stand. Harry's magic stopped him however, and shoved him back to the floor. Before Severus could begin to demand to be let up, Harry began to talk, voice low.

"You never listen to me, do you? Everything I hear is ignored, every word I said apparently a lie. You believe that I truly am just the Boy Who Lived, James Potter's son and nothing more. Even after everything we went through, everything we've shared, you still don't see me clearly, you refuse to see me clearly. Well I'm done. I'm done with holding out hope that you'll suddenly change. That you'll realize just how wrong you've been." Done with his speech, Harry turned to leave, his magic retreating back into his skin, when he paused. Turning back to the Potion's Master, still rumpled on the ground, Harry felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach and his eyes watered slightly.

"Oh, and I didn't steal your damn gillyweed." Turning, he finally walked away. In the hallway, he left Severus Snape, still sitting on the ground in shock, along with all his hopes of his Severus ever changing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Severus was silent in Potions. That fact along should've alerted Harry that something was wrong, but he quickly pushed the thought away, merely glad for the moment's peace. The tension was slowly getting to him, along with the stares and whispers of his classmates, their constant questions about the Tournament.<p>

His mind lost in thought, Harry did something he rarely did in Potions. He made a mistake. Severus himself had been surprised when the boy showed a surprising aptitude in his classroom, and had resolved to find other things to berate the boy on. It was surprisingly difficult, only leaving him the topics of his family and his ignorance of the Wizarding World.

Severus watched as Harry added the wrong ingredient, and opened his mouth to snarl out his first insult when something went wrong. Something came sailing across the room and landed in the boy's cauldron and the reaction was instant. In shock, Severus watched as the boy erected a shield, surrounding himself and the cauldron hastily. Therefore, Harry bared the brunt of the explosion and was left covered in the potion. He began screaming as he skin began burning.

Despite his feelings towards the Boy Who Lived, Severus knew that he could hardly allow this to continue. He jumped forward, quickly banishing the boy's weak shield. Vanishing the remainder of the potion, expect whatever was left in the cauldron for testing, Severus surveying the situation. Seeing that the boy was screaming, and giving no thoughts to the boys modesty, Severus quickly banished the boy's clothing. With a spell, he dosed the boy in a flood of water, washing away the remainder of the failed potion. The boy was left standing dripping wet, completely naked.

Unwillingly, Severus felt his eyes drifting down that bronzed body. Even only at thirteen, he had lean muscles that covered his almost painfully skinny body. His ribs were easily visible, but his shoulders were obviously beginning to broaden and the muscles in his legs were visible muscled, probably from all the flying he did. The first thing that caught his attention and alerted him to something wrong, was the multitude of scars on the boy's body. Severus had been informed the boy's lucky streak concerning the Dark Lord, how he had managed to escape him twice, but not before being left with his own reminders. However, there were more scars than explainable. Burn marks on his chest, faded lines that spoke of age. The second thing caught his breath to catch, his vision narrowing into tunnel vision.

Because around Potter's neck was a silver chain, with a silver snake charm that was incredible familiar. Severus felt as if his world was falling away, the only thing holding him to earth was the bitter look in those green, green eyes. Before he could speak, Harry beat him to it.

"Bet you didn't expect me to keep it, did you? Especially after you ignored my last letter. The truth is, I couldn't force myself to take it off, always hoping that you had somehow made a mistake. I tricked myself into thinking that if I ever honestly needed help, that you would be there. After last night, I know it's a lie. Here. Take it." With that, Harry reached up and in a harsh jerk, broke the chain. Holding it out, Harry didn't even wait for Severus to raise his hand, instead dropping it at his feet, expression flat.

Turning, Harry summoned a cloak and wrapped it around himself. He strode out of the classroom, leaving a shocked man behind.

* * *

><p>Severus mechanically dismissed his class, assigning no homework, too numb to do anything but sink into his desk chair. His gaze stayed trained on the shinning silver necklace, still laying innocently on the ground. Severus could easily remember the nerves he had experience in sending it to the boy. He had been worried, needlessly, that the child would refuse the gift, as Severus knew he would have. Claiming that he didn't need the protection. However, the boy had been grateful, beyond so, claiming that it was the best gift he had ever received, coming in second only to his first piece of candy. After reading that, Severus can remember the warm feeling that flooded his system. Numbly he turned the boy's hissed words over in his mind.<p>

One thing didn't add up, however. Potter had said that he had ignored his last letter, when Severus knew for a fact that he had never even received another letter. With a low growl, Severus pushed himself up. Approaching the necklace, he quickly snatched it up, his hand tightening into a fist around the precious gift. Something was off. He was determined to find out what.

* * *

><p>Harry curled up further into a ball, hiding out in the girls bathroom. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets lay not that far away from him, where Harry had originally intended to go, however he found that he couldn't force himself to make the long slide down into the darkness below. Myrtle had quickly disappeared after Harry had snarled some insult at her, his heart aching. Hearing the girls own ghostly cry before she vanished only added another layer to his depression.<p>

Wiping at his face, Harry shakily stood and braced his hands on sink, staring at his reflection in the cracked mirror. Ironically, there was a prominent crack directly where his scar lay. It was at fault here, Harry irrationally blamed. If he had never been scarred by Voldemort, he would've lived a normal life, where Severus would've accepted him as he was. Instead, the man had shunned him, in the worst way possible. In the way to produce the most pain. Harry's head fell forward and his tears fell into the sink drain, swirling away slowly. With one last sniffle, Harry forced his head back up, and his breath caught in his throat.

Watching him through the mirror was Severus Snape. The man met his eyes evenly and Harry felt his heart wrench again. He hadn't liked admitting that he had been holding out hope that someday Severus would swoop down at the Dursley's and save him from his relatives. He had soon realized that Severus would never be that savior that he had wished for, however, he had never taken into account just how much it would hurt to admit that to the man.

"What did you mean when you said that I ignored your last letter?" Severus asked, proud of how blank his voice sounded. Harry was shocked, the shock quickly turned into anger however. After everything he had yelled at the man, this was the question he asked? After all this time of yelling insults at him, these were the first completely neutral words from the man's mouth?

"I meant exactly what I said, Professor Snape. I sent my letter with Gus, telling you my real name. I never received a reply and when I arrived at Hogwarts, you hated me on sight." The words were icy and Severus blinked for a few moments before shaking his head slightly.

"Potter, I never received a letter. Gus never arrived. I thought you had just ignored me, had chosen to not believe me." His words were slightly hesitant, and Harry instantly picked up on it. Turning to face his Potions Professor, Harry felt his throat tighten.

"Are you saying that this has all been a misunderstanding?" His voice was incredibly quiet. Severus hesitated for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"It appears so. Something must have happened to Gus so I never received your answer." Both were silent. Harry closed his eyes slowly, feeling a single tear slip down his cheek. He was startled when a warm hand cupped his chin, wiping at the tear slowly, then remaining and stroking over the heated skin of his cheek.

"You still would've hated me though. Even after all the letters, I was still Harry Potter, and you hate Harry Potter." His voice broke halfway through, and against his will he leaned into the contact. Severus did not remove his hands.

"I hated Harry Potter before I knew you were Harry Potter. I did not have an easy relationship with your father and when you arrived, I was prepared for a spoiled, egotistical boy who ignored authority." Harry let out a shuddering breath, inching closer to Severus.

"I never stopped hoping that you would change your mind. That you would become the savior I had always envisioned you as." The words were spoken softly, and after hearing them, Severus's breath caught in his throat.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away, only to hold up a silver chain when Harry opened his eyes in question. Harry's eyes seemed to brighten slightly, although they were still misty.

"Would you be willing to continue wearing this? I would still like to be the savior you envisioned." Severus spoke very quietly, and kept his eyes trained on the mirror over Harry's shoulder. However, when a soft, gentle hand closed around his own, his eyes automatically connected wit those green, green eyes.

"I would be honored." Harry whispered. Inching closer, Severus leaned even closer to the young man to loop the chain around the Harry's neck. With a gentle nudge, he tilted the boy's head backward slightly so he had room to clasp the chain. With smooth movements he turned the necklace around, smoothing it out so the snake was nestled perfectly in the hollow of that golden throat.

Harry's arms came up, looping around his neck. Severus was unsurprised to find that the boy had to stand up on tiptoes to do so, but he obliged and carefully wrapped his own arms around the boy in return. His hands came to rest naturally, seemingly meant to be there, on the small of his back. Carefully they closed the distance between them, until Harry was nestled into Severus, his head resting carefully against the taller man's chest, heart beating against his cheek.

"Severus? What's going to happen to us now?" Harry asked quietly, a feeling of contentment settling over him. He was finally in his Severus's arms, right where he belonged.

"Only time will tell, Harry, only time will tell."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Five years later_

* * *

><p>Entering his quarters, Severus let out a sigh at the familiar surroundings, finally allowing his posture to slump forward. The past years had been the most stressful of his life, he was sure, but in their own way, also the best. For one, Harry had been in them. Finally, the Harry that he had always imagined when writing to a small child who thought he was speaking to Santa.<p>

Settling down at his desk with another sigh, Severus leaned back in his chair, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he went over the events of the past years. After they had cleared up the misunderstanding, Severus had trained Harry, and trained him hard. Having just found the boy, he had no intention of loosing him to a maniac. It had only been months ago that Harry had done it, and finally defeated Voldemort. The Dark Lord was finally gone, and with it, the damning Dark Mark. Severus's own survival had honestly been a twist of fate. Despite the fact that he had been taken doses of the anti-venom to Nagini, her bite had still nearly killed him. Harry had arrived, just as he was beginning to feel his life slip from his fingers. Harry acted instantly and apparated them through Hogwart's wards and directly into a startled Madame Pompfrey's Hospital Wing. He had survived, but barely.

The memory of Harry taking care of him, however, was a fond one. While recovering, he had wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his bed in the dungeons and not emerge for quite some time. Harry had forced his way in though, and despite the rather harsh comments, remained, until one day he snapped. Harry had been helping him back into bed, after suffering through an extremely embarrassing sponge bath, when Severus had made some sort of comment and Harry had shoved him onto the bed abruptly. The movement had startled him, and in turn, caused pain to flare briefly from his neck as he was unable to brace himself. Before he even had time to bite out another comment, the young man's lips were firmly covering his own. He was kissed breathless before Harry finally pulled away, only to snarl out that if he even thought of saying that Harry was too young, that Harry would do to him exactly what he had done to Voldemort. They had talked into the night, with Harry finally admitting that ever since he had entered puberty, that Severus had been the main focus of his fantasy's. Severus made his own admission, that Harry was everything that Severus wanted in a man.

The relationship was slow going, both men unusually hesitant around each other, they both knew that it was exactly what they wanted. It felt right.

Smiling despite himself, Severus's smile turned even more dopey at the sound of tapping at his window. Standing he quickly opened it and allowed Hedwig to fly in. Clutched in her beak was a letter and Severus quickly accepted it, flicking a treat absently to the owl. He felt a moment's grief for Gus, the silly, deaf bird that had started it all. They had learned, only after a complicated spell, that Gus had died from a lightning strike, a freak accident that was rather rare. It had taken Harry quite some time to warm up to Hedwig, he had once admitted to Severus, but once he had, he found that he cared deeply for all animals.

Brushing his fingers over his name on the front of the envelope, Severus quickly pulled out the letter and scanned it.

_Dear Severus, _

_You would not believe how beautiful Japan is this time of year. Master Sage has been very helpful in my training. The difference between our types of magic our astounding and I can hardly wait to show you everything I've learned. In the letter, I've included some photo's of the Palace and of Master Sage and I. _

_When I left, I knew that the separation would be difficult, but I couldn't even being to imagine it would be this difficult. I find that I miss almost everything about you. From the way you concentrate on your work to the way you breath at night. That is what I am struggling with the most, falling asleep in an empty bed, without your steady heartbeat and even breaths. Despite the beauty of Japan, I find that I can hardly wait to return, if only to see you again. _

_Love, Harry_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Severus tilted the envelope and several glossy photographs fell out. Most were of the Palace that Harry had wrote so often about. However, the last photograph was of his lover. There was another man in the photo, an older Chinese man, but Severus only had eyes for Harry. He was tall, nearly as tall as Severus now. His hair had grown longer, coming to a stop at his jaw line. The tousled locks still resisted any sort of brush and Harry looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. His face had tanned further, in his stay in Japan, and his eyes were sparkling. A wide smile covered the bottom half of his face and Severus felt his heart constrict. He loved this man.

Taking a deep breath, Severus tucked the photo's away, only leaving out the last one, on his desk. He propped it up against a framed photo of Hogwarts, with the war heroes lined up in front of it. Severus studied it for a brief moment. At the time the photo was taken, they had yet to begin their relationship. Even though, Severus could easily see the want visible between their picture selves. Their hands brushed together slightly with each movement and they stood closer to each other than either person on both sides of them. The attraction was visible. It was one of the reason's Severus had kept the photo and even gone as far as putting it out on his desk. As he set the picture of Harry against the frame, he wondered for a moment, what Harry was doing at that very instant. When he had received the invitation to the prestigious school in Japan, Severus had urged him to go, to learn more about himself. Reluctantly, Harry had gone, and like Harry had said, the separation was harder than he had expected.

There was one thing that Severus knew that. Even if old Gus was no longer around to deliver the letters, they would also be able to write to each other. With lighter spirits, Severus reached for a piece of parchment and began to write out his reply.


End file.
